rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
GentooInstallGuide
= Installing RT in Gentoo = Intro Please direct all questions about this guide to rl03 -at- gentoo -dot- org. Latest version available through Portage: *rt-3.6.1* This guide uses virtual hosting. Virtual hosting means that you can give the appearance of running several servers while using only one machine. If your machine is going to be used only for RT, then you may use this guide as is; the fact that you are using virtual hosting will not be a conflict. However, if your machine is going to be used for other things in addition to RT, and you are not familiar with virtual hosting, you should probably check out Apache's documentation on Virtual Hosts. Note: This version of the guide assumes that you have updated your Apache installation per this document. This is not needed on a brand new install of apache. Turn on the vhosts flag for rt. If the vhosts flag is disabled, *webapp-config* will be run automatically. echo "www-apps/rt vhosts" >> /etc/portage/package.use Note: It is important that you use a recent webapp-config (>=1.50.10) in order to avoid a broken vhosts configuration. echo "app-admin/webapp-config" >> /etc/portage/package.keywords Installation To install, simply type emerge rt Don't forget to run *etc-update* or *dispatch-conf* Note: You may need to edit /etc/portage/package.keywords and add a few dependencies. Others may be needed depending on your USE flags. # www-apps/rt dependencies www-apps/rt dev-perl/Params-Validate dev-perl/Cache-Cache dev-perl/Exception-Class dev-perl/HTML-Mason dev-perl/MLDBM dev-perl/FreezeThaw dev-perl/Apache-Session dev-perl/XML-RSS dev-perl/HTTP-Server-Simple dev-perl/HTTP-Server-Simple-Mason dev-perl/GD dev-perl/GDGraph dev-perl/GDTextUtil dev-perl/Text-WikiFormat dev-perl/HTML-Tree dev-perl/HTML-Format dev-perl/libwww-perl dev-perl/Calendar-Simple dev-perl/DBI dev-perl/Test-Inline dev-perl/class-returnvalue dev-perl/dbix-searchbuilder dev-perl/text-template dev-perl/HTML-Parser dev-perl/HTML-Scrubber dev-perl/log-dispatch dev-perl/locale-maketext-lexicon dev-perl/locale-maketext-fuzzy dev-perl/MIME-tools dev-perl/MailTools dev-perl/text-wrapper dev-perl/Time-modules dev-perl/TermReadKey dev-perl/text-autoformat dev-perl/Text-Quoted dev-perl/Tree-Simple dev-perl/Module-Versions-Report dev-perl/Cache-Simple-TimedExpiry dev-perl/XML-Simple dev-perl/regexp-common Since we are installing RT into a virtual host, we will need to symlink/copy our installation into our /var folder. This guide will use myrt as the hostname. webapp-config -I -h myrt -d rt rt 3.6.1 Database Setup RT provides a script called *rt-setup-database* which creates the initial database for you. Please note that *rt-setup-database* does NOT create a database user for you. If you have not already created a database user for RT, please consult the appropriate documentation, such as ConfigureMysqlOnGentoo. * For MySQL: Note: If you did not previously have mysql installed, you will need to ConfigureMysqlOnGentoo. Verify that the skip-innodb is commented out in /etc/mysql/my.cnf. If it is not, then put an octothorpe in front of it: . . mysqld #skip-innodb user = mysql . . and restart the mysql server: /etc/init.d/mysql restart Then set up the database: /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/sbin/rt-setup-database --action init --dba root --prompt-for-dba-password * For PostgreSQL: /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/sbin/rt-setup-database --action init --dba postgres --prompt-for-dba-password For this to work, PostgreSQL may need to listen on TCP 5432. In your postgresql.conf, set listen_addresses = 'localhost', port = 5432 Configure RT After installing RT into the virtual host, you will need to configure RT. RT uses an overlay system for configuration. On Gentoo, the default configuration will be at *[=/var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/RT_Config.pm]*, and the site-specific configuration will be at *[=/var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm]*. I would recommend copying [=RT_Config.pm] over to [=RT_SiteConfig.pm], and modifying all of the settings in [=RT_SiteConfig.pm]. cd /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc cp RT_Config.pm RT_SiteConfig.pm nano RT_SiteConfig.pm You should set WebSessionClass to Apache::Session::File if you plan to use internal authentication. Now you need to set up your database connection, web location, email gateway, etc. Please consult ManualInstallation. Configure Webserver Apache1 mod_perl RT comes with a Gentoo-specific Apache1 configuration file. It can be found in /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache.conf Copy it to the Apache vhosts directory and edit to set MY_RT_DOMAIN and [=ServerAdmin]: cp /var/www/myrt/rt-3.4.5/etc/rt_apache.conf /etc/apache/vhosts.d/ vim /etc/apache/vhosts.d/rt_apache.conf Now, let's make sure mod_perl is turned on. Edit /etc/apache/modules.d/10-mod_perl.conf and make sure it contains the following: LoadModule perl_module /usr/lib/apache-extramodules/libperl.so Edit /etc/conf.d/apache to instruct apache to start with PERL and enabled. APACHE_OPTS="-D PERL" mod_fastcgi NOTE: If you wish to use mod_fastcgi, you need to instruct webapp-config to install rt with appropriate permissions. Edit /etc/vhosts/webapp-config: VHOST_DEFAULT_UID="rt" VHOST_DEFAULT_GID="rt" RT comes with a Gentoo-specific Apache1 configuration file. It can be found in /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache1_fcgi.conf Copy it to the Apache vhosts directory and edit to set MY_RT_DOMAIN and [=ServerAdmin]: cp /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache1_fcgi.conf /etc/apache/vhosts.d/ nano /etc/apache/vhosts.d/rt_apache1_fcgi.conf Edit /etc/conf.d/apache to instruct apache to start with FASTCGI and enabled. APACHE_OPTS="-D FASTCGI" If this is your first time installing apache, you will want it to start on bootup. rc-update add apache default Restart apache so that all changes made so far will take effect. /etc/init.d/apache restart Apache2 mod_perl As of rt-3.4.4, mod_perl2 is supported. RT comes with a Gentoo-specific Apache2 configuration file. It can be found in /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache2.conf Copy it to the Apache vhosts directory and edit to set MY_RT_DOMAIN and [=ServerAdmin]: cp /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache2.conf /etc/apache2/vhosts.d/ vim /etc/apache2/vhosts.d/rt_apache2.conf NOTE: -As of 12/09/2005 there is a gotcha in /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache2.conf. When using mod_perl2 then you need to change: PerlModule Apache::DBI to PerlModule Apache2::DBI- This should not be necessary with a properly configured mod_perl2. NOTE: Also consider specifying the actual path of your perl modules on the [=PerlSetEnv] line. For details about [=PerlSetEnv] go to =. ............ PerlHandler RT::Mason PerlSetEnv PERL5LIB /usr/lib/perl5/vendor_perl/5.8.7:/usr/lib/perl5/5.8.7 ............ Edit /etc/conf.d/apache2 to instruct apache to start with PERL and enabled. APACHE2_OPTS="-D PERL" NOTE: you may need to chown -R apache:apache /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/var mod_fastcgi NOTE: If you wish to use mod_fastcgi, you need to instruct webapp-config to install rt with appropriate permissions. Edit /etc/vhosts/webapp-config: VHOST_DEFAULT_UID="rt" VHOST_DEFAULT_GID="rt" RT comes with a Gentoo-specific Apache2 configuration file. It can be found in /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache2_fcgi.conf Copy it to the Apache vhosts directory and edit to set MY_RT_DOMAIN and [=ServerAdmin]: cp /var/www/myrt/rt-3.6.1/etc/rt_apache2_fcgi.conf /etc/apache2/vhosts.d/ vim /etc/apache2/vhosts.d/rt_apache2_fcgi.conf Edit /etc/conf.d/apache2 to instruct apache2 to start with FASTCGI and enabled. APACHE2_OPTS="-D FASTCGI" If this is your first time installing apache, you will want it to start on bootup. rc-update add apache2 default Restart apache so that all changes made so far will take effect. /etc/init.d/apache2 restart lighttpd You can run RT on lighttpd + fastcgi. The ebuild will install an initscript /etc/init.d/rt and a config file /etc/conf.d/rt. NOTE: If you wish to use mod_fastcgi, you need to instruct webapp-config to install rt with appropriate permissions. Edit /etc/vhosts/webapp-config: VHOST_DEFAULT_UID="rt" VHOST_DEFAULT_GID="rt" You will need to edit /etc/conf.d/rt to set RTPATH to the root of your installation. You shouldn't need to edit anything else in that file. Also note that, under the default configuration, the socket in $FCGI_SOCKET_PATH is owned by rt:lighttpd, and is chmod-ded to g+rwx. This means that user lighttpd needs to be in the rt group. One way to do that is to use vigr. If you don't like that, edit /etc/init.d/rt to suit your needs. You will also need to edit /etc/lighttpd.conf to enable mod_fastcgi. * Uncomment mod_fastcgi under server.modules * set server.document-root * set fastcgi.server to something like this: fastcgi.server = ( "/rt" => ( "rt" => ( "socket" => "/var/www/localhost/rt-3.6.1/var/appSocket", "check-local" => "disable" ) ) ) Be sure to set the correct path to socket (same as $FCGI_SOCKET_PATH in /etc/conf.d/rt). Now, start rt and lighttpd: /etc/init.d/rt start /etc/init.d/lighttpd start If things don't seem to be working, check the lighttpd logs in /var/log/lighttpd and edit /etc/init.d/rt as per the comments in the file to make the rt daemon more verbose. Note: you should be able to use this initscript with any fastcgi-enabled webserver. Please send me an email if you get rt to work with any other webserver. Log in Use your browser to log into RT. Username is root, and password is password. Change your password. = Comments, questions, problems = Missing dependencies? Q: There's some dependencies not mentioned in this guide, that also need to be installed, I installed these as well to get it running: dev-perl/dbix-searchbuilder dev-perl/DBI dev-perl/DBIx-DBSchema dev-perl/DBIx-ContextualFetch. Could someone please post exact versions of these additional CPAN requirements in a working installation? A: The first two are pulled in by the ebuild; the last two are not required (according to the docs). Out of memory! / Callback called exit Q: I'm having problems after following this guide. I succeeded in seeing the login screen once, but was not able to log in. At subsequent requests, the apache error log just gives me: Out of memory! Callback called exit. I tried the users list, seems others are also having a similar problem: Hello Steffen, have the same issue. Tested with debian with out this issue. Seems to be a gentoo only issue. You can find some email about this issue. I have no idea till now. Even last comment to try running apache with mpm_worker is not solving the issue. Thanks, Thomas On Thursday 06 April 2006 13:44, Steffen Poulsen wrote: >> Thomas Knoezinger wrote: > >>> >P.S: Please let me know if you installation of rt is eating a lot of >>> > memory even for prompting login page. > >> >> Seems like it's finally getting to run, after mason was compiled for >> modperl support :-) >> >> But you're right, it only managed to show the login-page once - >> subsequent requests just puts this in apache error log: >> >> Out of memory! >> Callback called exit. >> >> Any ideas? >> >> // Steffen, Denmark Looking forward to see this baby run with Gentoo, hope you can help! :-) // Steffen Installing an earlier version of DBD-mysql got me past the login screen. # emerge -p --oneshot =DBD-mysql-3.0002 If this helps other as well, it might be helpful to have it added to the version requirements. // Steffen A: Please file a bug on bugs.gentoo.org Update Using the SQL provided here ( http://lists.fsck.com/pipermail/rt-users/2006-July/040410.html ), it seems to have solved the Out of memory / Callback called exit errors. Works with newest available DBD-mysql (DBD-mysql-3.0008) and mysql version 5.0.22-log. mysql 4.1 Q: Finally got this semi-working with mysql 4.1 by editing the links section of the schema file and specifying a latin charset. Now I have a "functioning" system, but the session variable doesn't seem to work. You have to log back in after every link you click. If anyone's beaten this, please let me know. clifford -atta- clevergeek.com A: See http://bugs.gentoo.org/show_bug.cgi?id=131399 Upgrades 3.6.1 is out in portage! Can anyone provide some advice on how to upgrade from 3.6.0 to 3.6.1 in gentoo? /Normally/ this should just be as easy as "webapp-config -U -h rt.domain.foo rt 3.6.1". However, the problem here is that none of the ebuilds follow a common structure. eg, some of them install the RT html data into the htdocs, some install into the default hostroot/rt/share/html. It also looks like somewhere along the line someone's changed the default install prefix from hostroot/rt to hostroot/rt-version, so 3.6.1 will install to hostroot/rt-3.6.1 -- TomLanyon